Fast and Fastly for Fiction
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Nutty yang selalu menginginkan permen tapi hanya apa karena itu dia tidak memperdulikan kesetiaan sahabatnya, Toothy? / Fiction for SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1 Event! /


**Author's Note **: Nah, akhirnya dapat juga ide membuat fiksi untuk memeriahkan acara **"SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1"** XDD. Meskipun pendek tapi kuharap fiksi ini dapat membuat panitia merasa senang, apa lagi pembacanya :3 Oke, langsung saja~

**Disclaimer : **Happy Tree Friends milik MondoMedia di Amerika sana :v

**Rate : **K saja deh :3

**Warning**nya seperti biasa, typo, mungkin humor tidak jelas tapi masih dalam bahasa Indonesia yang baku (saya terlalu formal *ditimpuk orang*)

.

.

**Fast and Fastly for Fiction**

.

.

Nutty—laki-laki berambut hijau muda dipadu dengan kuning langsat, hiasan permen yang menempel dengan indah dikepalanya, serta berpakaian denim berwarna yang seragam dengan rambutnya itu sedang asyik memakan lollipop yang baru saja dibelinya.

Kini, dia hanya melihat-lihat sekitar dengan pandangan tidak jelas karena masih terfokus dengan permen yang ia nikmati. Dari Splendid yang sedang sibuk menangkap Shifty dan Lifty, dua bersaudara rakun yang handalnya mencuri. Flippy yang sedang berkencan dengan perempuan landak merah bernama Flaky di taman terkenal. Sniffles, Handy, dan Giggles yang mengamati hamparan lautan yang luas.

Eh, tunggu. Menurut kalian, Nutty berjalan-jalan sampai mana?

Ah terserah saja deh, tapi, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang.

Mata kirinya yang lebih besar dari pada kanannya sekarang berbinar-binar melihat sebuah gambar-gambar permen yang terpampang disalah satu kaca toko. Dengan segera Nutty menghampiri kertas besar berisi tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Permen? Wah! Permen! Eh? Suka Duka Author? Lomba? Tapi, permen!", ujar Nutty diiringi tawa yang tidak jelas. Merasa ada yang menarik perhatiannya, Toothy, laki-laki yang sebaya dengan Nutty pun menghampirinya. "Nutty mau ikut lomba menulis cerita?", tanya laki-laki berambut ungu muda itu.

Nutty hanya memiringkan kepalanya—tanda tidak mengerti.

"Itu, desa diseberang kita ada mengadakan lomba yang bernama Suka Duka Author, kabarnya mereka sukses memimpin kerajaan gula-gula mereka dan sekarang sedang menikmati masa _anniversary_-nya!", jelas Toothy panjang lebar. Sedangkan Nutty masih saja melihat gambar permen yang terpampang lebar di hadapannya.

"Kalau kamu mau ikut, kita bisa membuat cerita fiksinya bersama karena batasnya besok! Hadiah untuk juara pertama itu diijinkan memasuki pabrik pembuatan permen mereka, juara kedua lollipop berukuran mega dan juara ketiga mendapat satu pak coklat.. Hmm, hadiahnya enak juga, benarkan Nut— eh?"

Toothy hanya celingukan melihat laki-laki yang tadi ia ajak bicara sudah menghilang.

_Sementara itu_, Nutty dengan cepatnya pergi ke kerajaan disebelah Happy Tree Town, sambil membawa kertas di tangan kanannya, diiringi tangan kirinya yang memegang kaki Splendid—sang super hero— yang terbang mengejar para pencuri dan kebetulan saja sama arah perjalanannya.

_Epic_ sekali, bukan?

Entah berantah sejak kapan Nutty membuat karangan fiksinya, itu hanya rahasia dari imajinasi _author_ yang berlebihan.

Sekarang tibalah dirinya di tempat yang ia maksud. Istana megah dengan banner "Suka Duka Author" didepan matanya dihadiri permen-permen dan gulali kapas di tiap sisi istana itu. Nutty langsung memasuki istana tersebut dan dihadapannya sekarang beribu orang sedang berbondong memenuhi istana untuk mengikuti acara serta mendapatkan hadiahnya.

Nutty dengan cekatannya melewati tiap-tiap orang yang menjadi saingannya dan mengumpulkan kertas fiksinya dihadapan sang ketua panitia. Dengan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki, ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat sentosa.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Keesokan harinya, pengumuman pun dibagikan.

Nutty yang dari kemarin hanya tersenyum ceria sekarang merasa sedih karena hasil karangannya tidak menang. Diratapinya, direnungkannya selembar kertas itu yang hanya terdiri dari enam kata, terdapat tiga huruf vokal dan empat huruf konsonan dan membentuk suatu benda.

Permen.

Sekarang dirinya pergi berjalan-jalan lagi dan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang kemarin ia tinggalkan begitu saja. "Kau kenapa, Nutty?", tanya Toothy dengan heran. "Aku, tidak ada dapat permen.. permen..", jawabnya masih dengan kata tidak jelas.

Merasa mengerti dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, Toothy hanya mengajak Nutty ke toko permen terdekat. Nutty pun memandangi orang dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Tenang saja! Siapa yang cepat, dia juga dapat kan? Ada yang lebih hebat darimu, Nutty. Jadi biarkan saja, sekarang kan masih ada permen yang bisa kamu nikmati~ asal kamu sudah membantu meriahkan acara itu, mereka akan senang dan suatu saat kamu akan memenangkan lomba itu!"

Ucapan Toothy ada benarnya. Sesegeralah senyuman mengambang diwajahnya, ia senang sahabatnya itu setia dengan dirinya meski ia tahu, dirinya selalu tidak memperdulikan semuanya.

Sekarang, Nutty membeli permen dan memakannya bersama Toothy dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note (again)** : Nah, cerita tidak jelas apa yang kubuat ini? *membaca ulang*

Pokoknya hanya ini yang bisa kupersembahkan untuk Anniversary pertama Suka Duka Author! XD Happy Anniv~ :3

Judul yang saya buat diatas itu juga memang hasil pemerasan otak karena memang aku terkejar waktu, sebentar lagi aku ujian dan pasti tak ada waktu untuk membuat fiksi yang lebih normal lagi *plak* apa lagi, batas waktu fiksinya juga ingin berakhir :'3 #baru sadar.

Baiklah~ bagi staw-chan mau menang atau tidak, saya sudah senang bisa berpatisipasi XDD  
sekali lagi, **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY **untuk **SUKA DUKA AUTHOR**!


End file.
